


I've got you brother

by Siimes, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanmix, Gen, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021
Summary: What does it mean to have a brother?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English version is in chapter three.

  
  


Зеркало: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8tnXdGbNCmOp1AY82W02C0LiQvbKODNG) • [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/413FMQ7tidA7fvZp1Ig7L2?si=goAyP24xRKedXIcr5IafXA) • [Я.Музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/users/j.winch3ster/playlists/1000)


	2. Chapter 2

**1\. James Arthur — Safe Inside**  
На самом деле Дин не злился на Сэма, когда тот ушёл. Это нормально — желать создать свою обычную жизнь вместо того, чтобы мотаться с ним и отцом в вечной охоте. Просто Дин знал, на что способны те, кто скрывался во тьме. Так что он просто хотел, чтобы Сэм хотя бы звонил сказать, что с ним всё в порядке.

**2\. Morten Harket — Brother**  
Упрямство Дина бесило до невозможности. Проблема в том, что Сэм тоже был упрямым. Они оба были правы, но оба не хотели услышать друг друга, потому что это значило бы поиск компромисса. Но на какие уступки можно пойти, когда создание собственной семьи и защита мира одинаково важны?  
Однако, что бы ни случилось, Дин всё ещё был его братом. Был и будет до скончания времён.

**3\. Greg Bates — Brothers**  
Сэм — самая большая заноза в заднице Дина. Ещё с детства у Дина сформировался рефлекс, от которого теперь до конца жизни не отделаться, — приглядывать за младшим братом. Хотя это не исключало периодические драки. И даже сейчас, когда они выросли и могут выяснить все разногласия, просто поговорив друг с другом, иногда так хочется просто намылить брату шею!  
И всё же Дин гордится Сэмом. Потому что знает о нём всё с того дня, когда Сэм родился.

**4\. Brandi Carlile — Carried Me With You**  
Сменяются мотели, дороги, монстры, союзники и противники. Во всей сумасшедшей жизни Винчестеров есть только две константы: брат за спиной и Импала.

**5\. Avicii (acoustic cover by Damien McFly feat. Facs) — Hey brother**  
Дин ещё помнит дом, в котором они жили до того, как пришёл желтоглазый демон. А вот для Сэма это осталось так далеко, что будто и не существовало вовсе. Дом для Сэма — Импала и те, кого везёт их Детка.

**6\. Of Monsters and Men — King And Lionheart**  
Ещё одно дело, где потерпели неудачу другие охотники, было окончено. Очередной конец света отменён. Как у них это выходит? Они — братья, которые черпают смелость друг в друге.

**7\. Kodaline — Brother**  
Что значит иметь брата? Это значит заботиться друг о друге, пока не настанет тот день, когда придётся сказать «прощай». Но Сэм никогда не скажет фразу «у меня есть брат» в прошедшем времени. Потому что он лучше, чем кто-либо в этом мире, знает — Дин всегда с ним.


	3. Chapter 3

**1\. James Arthur — Safe Inside**  
Dean wasn’t really mad at Sam when he left. Wishing to create a normal life instead of hanging around with him and their dad in the eternal hunt is okay. Dean just knew what those who hid in the darkness were capable of. So the only thing he wanted Sam to do was to call and tell he is alright.

 **2\. Morten Harket — Brother**  
Dean’s stubbornness maddened him extremely. The problem is, Sam was stubborn too. They both were right, but both didn’t want to hear each other, because that would mean looking for a compromise. But if starting your own family and protecting the world are equally important, what concessions could be made?  
However, no matter what happened, Dean was still his brother. He was and he will be until the end of time.

 **3\. Greg Bates — Brothers**  
Sam is the biggest pain in Dean’s ass. Dean has developed a reflex ever since childhood, which is impossible to get rid of until the end of his life — to care for his younger brother. Although that didn’t exclude occasional fights. And even now, when they are grown-ups and can clear up all disagreements just by talking to each other, sometimes Dean just wants to kick his brother’s ass!  
And yet Dean is proud of Sam. Because he knows everything about him from the day Sam was born.

 **4\. Brandi Carlile — Carried Me With You**  
Motels, roads, monsters, allies and opponents are changing. In the entire crazy life of the Winchesters, there are only two constants: the brother behind the back and the Impala.

 **5\. Avicii (acoustic cover by Damien McFly feat. Facs) — Hey brother**  
Dean still remembers the house they lived in before Yellow Eyes came. But for Sam it was so far away like it never existed at all. Home for Sam is the Impala and those whom Baby is carrying.

 **6\. Of Monsters and Men — King And Lionheart**  
Another case, where other hunters had failed, was over. Another end of the world has been canceled. How do they get it? They are brothers who take courage from each other.

 **7\. Kodaline — Brother**  
What does it mean to have a brother? It means taking care of each other until the day comes and you have to say goodbye. But Sam will never say the phrase “I’ve got a brother” in the past tense. Because he knows better than anyone in this world that Dean is always with him.


End file.
